culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Pino Donaggio
|birth_place = Burano, Venice, Italy |nationality = Italian |occupation = composer }} Giuseppe "Pino" Donaggio (born 24 November 1941) is an Italian musician, singer, and film composer. A classically-trained violinist, Donaggio is perhaps best known for his collaborations with director Brian De Palma, and for his work in both European and American genre cinema. Life Born in Burano (an island of Venice), into a family of musicians, Donaggio began studying violin at the age of ten, first at the Benedetto Marcello conservatory in Venice, followed by the Giuseppe Verdi Conservatory in Milan. At the age of 14, he made his solo debut in a Vivaldi concert for Italian radio, then went on to play for both the I Solisti Veneti and the Solisti di Milano. The discovery of rock and roll during the summer of 1959 ended Donaggio's classical career when he made his singing debut with Paul Anka. He then began to write his own songs and established himself as one of Italy's prominent singer-songwriters. He took part in the Sanremo Festival with "Come sinfonia" (1961) and had a string of successes including "Una casa in cima al mondo". However, his greatest hit was the 1965 hit "Io che non vivo", which sold 80 million records worldwide and was performed most popularly in English as "You Don't Have to Say You Love Me" by Dusty Springfield and Elvis Presley.Pino Donaggio - Biography His first film was the British/Italian horror film Don't Look Now. Since then he has composed music for several films, including Dario Argento's Two Evil Eyes, Trauma and Do You Like Hitchcock?. He also composed the scores for several horror films including Piranha, Tourist Trap, The Howling and Seed of Chucky. He works regularly with US director Brian De Palma, scoring De Palma's Carrie, Home Movies, Dressed to Kill, Blow Out, Body Double, Raising Cain and Passion. In 2012 he was awarded the Lifetime Achievement Award from the World Soundtrack Academy. Selected filmography *''Don't Look Now'' (1973) *''Smiling Maniacs'' (1975) *''Carrie'' (1976) *''A Whisper in the Dark'' (1976) *''Damned in Venice'' (1978) *''China 9, Liberty 37'' (1978) *''Piranha'' (1978) *''Tourist Trap'' (1979) *''Home Movies'' (1979) *''Dressed to Kill'' (1980) *''Beyond Evil'' (1980) *''The Fan'' (1981) *''The Howling'' (1981) *''Blow Out'' (1981) *''The Black Cat'' (1981) *''Tex'' (1982) *''Beyond the Door'' (1982) *''Vatican Conspiracy'' (1982) *''Hercules'' (1983) *''The World of Don Camillo'' (1983) *''Over the Brooklyn Bridge'' (1984) *''Body Double'' (1984) *''Déjà Vu'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Hercules'' (1985) *''The Berlin Affair'' (1985) *''Nothing Underneath'' (1985) *''Savage Dawn'' (1985) *''The Fifth Missile'' (1986) *''Crawlspace'' (1986) *''The Moro Affair'' (1986) *''Hotel Colonial'' (1987) *''The Barbarians'' (1987) *''Scirocco'' (1987) *''Dancers'' (1987) *''Zelly and Me'' (1988) *''Phantom of Death'' (1988) *''Catacombs'' (1988) *''Appointment with Death'' (1988) *''The Gamble'' (1988) *''Kansas'' (1988) *''Night Game'' (1989) *''Two Evil Eyes'' (1990) *''The Devil's Daughter'' (1991) *''A Fine Romance'' (1992) *''All Ladies Do It'' (1992) *''Raising Cain'' (1992) *''Trauma'' (1993) *''Giovanni Falcone'' (1993) *''Oblivion'' (1994) *''Troublemakers'' (1994) *''Never Talk to Strangers'' (1995) *''Oblivion 2: Backlash'' (1996) *''Monella'' (1998) *''Il mio West'' (1998) *''Trasgredire'' (2000) *''The Order'' (2001) *''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) *''Do You Like Hitchcock?'' (2005) *''Winter in Wartime'' (2008) *''Passion'' (2012) *''Patrick'' (2013) References External links * * [http://www.epdlp.com/compbso.php?id=490 Pino Donaggio in Epdlp] (Spanish) Category:1941 births Category:Italian film score composers Category:Italian songwriters Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male songwriters Category:People from Venice